eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Haus Graufreud
Haus Graufreud von Peik (orig.: House Greyjoy of Pyke) ist eines der Hohen Häuser der Sieben Königslanden. Es herrscht über die Eiseninseln, einer Gruppe von Inseln, die dem Kontinent westlich vorgelagert sind. Ihr Sitz ist die Insel und Burg Peik. Das Siegel der Graufreuds zeigt einen goldenen Krake, dessen Arme sich in schwarzem Feld verschlingen . Ihre Worte lauten Wir Säen Nicht Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Appendix . Vergangenheit Die Graufreuds führen ihre Geschichte zurück bis ins Zeitalter der Helden zum Grauen König. Dieser beherrschte der Legende nach die Eiseninseln und das Meer. Er soll eine Meerjungfrau zur Frau gehabt haben. Die Graufreuds wurden durch die Eroberungskriege von Aegon I. Targaryen zu Lords der Eiseninseln: nachdem Aegon den mächtigen Harren Haare besiegt hatte, ließ er die Eisenmänner zu ihrer alten Tradition des Königsthing zurückkehren: aus ihrer Mitte wählten die Eisenmänner Vickon Graufreud und seine Familie. Die Graufreuds regierten seitdem über die Eiseninseln von ihrer Festung Peik aus. Aegon bestimmte weiterhin, dass die Eisenmänner die Herrschaft über die Flusslande verloren. Hier wurde das Haus Tully als neue Herrschaftsfamilie installiert. Diese Zurückstufung auf ihr eigenes eher trostloses Heimatland und der eiserne Wille des neuen Königsfriedens führte dazu, dass sich die Graufreuds aus der Politik der Hohen Häuser weitestgehend heraushielten. An manchen Zeiten versuchten sie, wieder an ihre alte Tradition anzuknüpfen, als Brandschatzer die Westküste unsicher zu machen, bspw. unter Lord Dagon Graufreud, der mit seinen Eisenmännern Klein-Dosk belagerte. Allerdings wurde er an Land von Lord Beron Stark und auf See von Streitkräften von Haus Lennister zurückgedrängt. Während Roberts Rebellion verhielt sich Haus Graufreud neutral. Sechs Jahre nachdem Robert sich zum neuen König erhoben hatte, versuchte Lord Balon Graufreud eine eigene Rebellion gegen den Eisernen Thron, die so genannte Graufreud-Rebellion im Jahr 289AL, indem er sich zum König der Eiseninseln ausrief. Er wurde besiegt, seine Flotte vernichtet und seine beiden ältesten Söhne Rodrik Graufreud und Maron Graufreud starben überdies bei der Rebellion. Sein dritter Sohn Theon Graufreud wurde als Geisel und Mündel nach Winterfell in die Obhut von Lord Eddard Stark geschickt. Seit dieser misslungenen Rebellion verhalten sich die Graufreuds noch isoliert als zuvor. Lord Balon erzog sein einziges verbliebenes Kind Asha Graufreud wie einen Erben. Balon schickte seinen Bruder Euron Graufreud in die Verbannung, nachdem dieser das Salzweib seines Bruders Victarion Graufreud vergewaltigte. Victarion wurde gezwungen, seine Frau zu töten, um seine Ehre zu retten. Seitdem segelt und plündert Euron auf den Meeren um Essos. Der vierte Bruder Aeron Graufreud, genannt Feuchthaar, wandelte seinen Charakter, als er während Roberts Rebellion in einer Seeschlacht von Bord gespült wurde und beinahe ertrank. Er ist nun ein Priester des Ertrunkenen Gottes. Jüngste Ereignisse Band 1 - Die Herren von Winterfell Theon Graufreud ist neun Jahre nach der Graufreud-Rebellion immer noch ein Mündel und eine Geisel von Lord Eddard Stark in Winterfell Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Bran I . Er bleibt in Winterfell, als Eddard als neue Hand des Königs nach Königsmund] zieht Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Catelyn II . Er sieht die Stark-Jungen mittlerweile als seine Brüder an und hilft Robb, Bran im Wolfswald aus den Fängen von Wildlingen zu befreien - allerdings rügt ihn Robb für sein unvorsichtiges Vorgehen Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Bran V . Band 2 - Das Erbe von Winterfell Nachdem Eddard Stark in Königsmund von Cersei Lennister gefangen genommen wurde und Robb Stark zu den Bannern ruft, schließt sich auch Theon dessen Truppen an und zieht mit in den Süden Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Catelyn II . Nachdem Robb seine Armee bei den Zwillingen teilt, reitet Theon mit ihm nach Schnellwasser. Er wird Teil der Leibgarde Robb Starks und kämpft mit ihm in der Schlacht im Wisperwald. Nach der siegreichen Schlacht prahlt Theon euphorisch von der Glorie dieses Sieges und will Jaime sofort hinrichten lassen, was Robb aber verhindert Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Catelyn IV . Band 3 - Der Thron des Sieben Königreiche Nach der Schlacht der Lager schickt König Robb Stark Theon nach Peik, um für Unterstützung bei Lord Balon Graufreud zu werben Der Thron der Sieben Königreiche, III-Catelyn I , während Robb mit seinem Heer nach Westen zieht, um Ser Steffert Lennister entgegenzutreten, der in Casterlystein eine neue Armee aushebt. Lord Balon lehnt das Bündnisangebot allerdings ab und ernennt sich selbst zum König der Eiseninseln Der Thron der Sieben Königreiche, III-Theon I . Nachdem fast alle Lords der Eiseninseln seinem Ruf gefolgt sind, offenbart König Balon folgenden Kriegsplan: er schickt Aeron Graufreud, Dagmer und Theon Graufreud mit acht Langschiffen an die Steinige Küste, damit sie dort brandschatzen und einen Angriff vortäuschen, zusätzlich soll Asha Graufreud mit 30 Langschiffen am Seedrachenhorn landen und Tiefwald Motte in einem Handstreich erobern, damit sie einen Brückenkopf errichten können, und Victarion Graufreud soll mit dem Hauptteil der Eisernen Flotte den Salzspeer und Fieber hinauffahren und Maidengraben erobern, damit Robb Stark nicht in den Norden zurückkehren kann Der Thron der Sieben Königreiche, III-Theon II . Band 4 - Die Saat des goldenen Löwen Theon erobert ein Dorf und besiegt außerdem Benfred Tallhart und die Wilden Hasen, ist aber immer noch unzufrieden mit seiner Aufgabe. Deshalb beauftragt er Dagmer, mit einer kleinen Truppe Torrhenschanze zum Schein zu belagern, damit er selbst mit einer noch kleineren Truppe das verlassene Winterfell angreifen kann Die Saat des goldenen Löwen, IV-Theon I . Theons Plan geht auf: während Ser Rodrik Cassel mit 600 Männern aus Winterfell und 300 unter Cley Cerwyn nach Torrhenschanze zieht, kann Theon Winterfell im Handstreich erobern. Theon zwingt Brandon Stark, ihm die Burg zu übertragen. Die Saat des goldenen Löwen, IV-Bran II Haus Graufreud am Ende des 3. Jh. *{Balon Graufreud}, Lord der Eiseninseln, verheiratet mit Alannys Harlau **{Rodrik Graufreud}, Balons Erstgeborener, starb bei Balon Graufreuds erster Rebellion **{Maron Graufreud}, Balons zweiter Sohn, starb bei Balon Graufreuds erster Rebellion **Asha Graufreud, Balons Tochter **Theon Graufreud, einziger überlebender Sohn, Erbe von Peik, Mündel von Eddard Stark *{Harlon Graufreud}, starb in seiner Jugend an Grauschuppen *{Quenten Graufreud}, starb im Säuglingsalter *{Donel Graufreud}, starb im Säuglingsalter *Euron Graufreud, Balons Bruder, genannt "Krähenauge", ein Verstoßener *Victarion Graufreud, Balons Bruder, Oberster Kommandant der Eisernen Flotte *{Urrigon Graufreud}, starb an einer brandigen Wunde *Aeron Graufreud, Balons Bruder, genannt "Feuchthaar", Priester des Ertrunkenen Gottes *{Robin Graufreud}, starb im Kindesalter Weitere Mitglieder *Sylas Sauermaul, ehemaliger Haushofmeister auf Peik *Helya, aktuelle Haushofmeisterin *Maester Qalen, ehemaliger Maester *Maester Wendamyr Historische Mitglieder *König Loron Graufreud, der "Alte Kraken", ein ehemaliger König *König Theon III. Graufreud *König Balon V. Graufreud *Lord Vickon Graufreud, nach dem Fall Harren Haare zum Lord der Eiseninseln ernannt **Lord Goren Graufreud, Vickons Erbe und Nachfolger *Lord Dalton Graufreud, "der Rote Kraken", Lord während des Tanz der Drachen *Lord Dagon Graufreud, Lord während der Regentschaft von Aerys I. Targaryen *Lord Alton Graufreud *Lord Torwyn Graufreud *Lord Loron Graufreud *Lord Quellon Graufreud, Balons Vater Vasallen *Haus Botlin *Haus Dorsch *Haus Drumm *Haus Guthbruder **Haus Guthbruder von Krähenspitz **Haus Guthbruder von Leichensee **Haus Guthbruder von Niederbinge *Haus Guthbruder von Schotterstein *Haus Guthbruder von Orgmont *Haus Harlau **Haus Harlau von Graugarten **Haus Kenning von Harlau **Haus Myre **Haus Steinbaum **Haus Volmark *Haus Merlyn *Haus Salzklipp *Haus Schwarzfluth *Haus Sparr *Haus Sunderly *Haus Tauny *Haus Weitwynd *Haus Wynch Siehe auch * im Game of Thrones Wiki. Quellen *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/House_Greyjoy Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Häuser von den Eiseninseln Kategorie:Hohe Häuser Kategorie:Haus Graufreud